


Not Your Everyday High School Romance

by antisocialslytherinpenguin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depressed Nico, F/F, F/M, First story, High School AU, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jiper, M/M, Octavian the bully, Percico - Freeform, Percico fluff, abused Lou Ellen, out of order time line, percabeth, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialslytherinpenguin/pseuds/antisocialslytherinpenguin
Summary: A large group of friends trying to survive Goode High School, and the stars of this story are Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. Nico and Will were best friends, and Will was in love with Nico, who was in love with Percy. Through rocky relationships, friendships, misunderstandings, secrets, rumours, mixed with family problems, stress from school, and a lot of bullying, these four might not make it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a nagging voice in my mind telling me I wasn't living up to my love of ships. I adore high school au's, and I've always been too lazy to write one. Note, this is definitely not going to be a realistic high school, they will actually use lockers, and homework will be decreased for the sake of the plot. This will take place over the course of two to four years, and it will be long. I will maintain all of the personalities, and all bullies will be OCs (besides Octavian), because all of the characters in the series have something good about them. Lastly, the order of events will be kind of loopy, and Hazel will be introduced later in the story. It won't be revealed that she's Nico's sibling till shortly after. I'll try not to be too much of a cliche, and hopefully someone will read this. 

Third Person

        "Fuck off, Solace," Nico grumbled into the phone.

        "Morning to you too, Sunshine! It's the first day of sophomore year, and I have to wake you up. I'm already ready, and I'm standing outside of your house. Now get your lazy ass down here before I use the spare key and barge into your bedroom." Will sighed into the cellphone.

        "For someone who's so cheerful, you really aren't that nice," Nico remarked, hopping down the intricate staircase to get downstairs, being extra loud to wake up his stepmother. He swung open the door to see a grinning Will Solace. 

        "It's not my job to be nice, di Angelo." He stepped into the house, and inspected the glass mansion with awe. "I'll never get over how gorgeous your house is," he gushed.

        "Yeah, well, when your dad is an agent for all the big time stars (but still an asshole), he manages to buy a glass mansion. Now, you stay in my bedroom, or good old Persephone might stuff a pomegranate in your face. Again." 

        "You know, it's actually quite a good fruit. Fruit is also healthy, healthier than McDonalds 24/7," he argued, following Nico up the staircase. 

        "Okay, they put lettuce in the burgers--"

        "And you take it out," Will interrupted.

        "And I wouldn't be surprised if there is actually tomato in that ketchup," Nico continued. 

        "Oh please." Will scoffed. "It could not be more artificial." 

        "Your opinion," Nico called. "Anyways, I have to shower, so help yourself to some breakfast, I'm sure the cook has something prepared for you already, Chef Valentina loves you. Don't worry, by the way, everything else is ready. Bianca packed it all up for me last night." The sound of running water echoed through the room as Nico began his shower.

        Nico's room was painted navy blue, but you could barely tell from under all the band posters and Mythomagic posters, along with a huge bookshelf, and plenty of photos of him and his friends.The bed was covered in dark green sheets, with a Slytherin emblem, and a desk covered in homework, novels, and sketches. The floor was littered with dirty clothes, and string lights hung on the walls lit up the room. Will finished a fantastic breakfast of waffles made by Valentina, and went back upstairs. He noticed a more interesting piece of art on Nico's easel. It was a charcoal drawing of Percy Jackson. It was shockingly realistic, he was standing by the ocean, smiling, every detail was put in place. Will smiled, Nico had finally agreed with his dad on one thing, art classes were helpful. He was proud.

        "Have you seen my deodorant? I thought I left it in the bathroom." Will turned around so fast, he must've gotten whiplash. Nico was standing there, roaming the room, wearing nothing but a towel. 

        "It's over on the dresser. Nice drawing, by the way," he said.

        "Thanks. You like that one? Seph (Persephone) said I should stop wasting my time on mindless doodles and actually do something in my life. I said that at least I know how to draw, where as the most intellegent thing that she's done is, get this, nothing! She blew her top, and dad told me to come up with better insults for my stepmonster. She stormed off into her bedroom like a TV typical teen, slamming the door behind her. Bitch," he muttered. 

        "Well, if it makes you feel better--"

        "It probably won't."

        "We're hanging out at Piper's tonight, so there's a get-out-of-jail free card for you." Nico's face lit up.

        "Will Percy be there?"

        "Um, most likely," Will said awkwardly. "Why?" Nico relaxed and gave Will a lazy smile.

        "No reason. Now, I'm gonna go change." He disappeared into the bathroom, and came out much more spritely. They got in Will's station wagon, and rushed to school, and ran inside. The two unlikely friends parted ways, and went to their lockers.

        "Hiya, Sunshine!" A girl with purple-streaked hair ran over to Will.

        "Hey, Lou. What's up?" 

        "Oh, ya know, trying to figure out how to sneak out to get to Pipes' tonight," she said.

        "I'll tell the fam that you're studying with me."

        "Oh please." Lou scoffed. "They know I don't care about my studies. Nearly missed a meal for a D, after all," she grumbled, then froze realizing what she had said. "I'm kidding, ya know." Lou let out a nervous laugh.

        "Okay, good. You'd tell me if something happened, right?" Will, to his credit, knew that it probably was true, but he didn't want to believe, and chose to ignore the nagging voice in his mind. 

        "Of course," she said. Lou gave him a smile. "I'll figure it out. See you later, Solace."                                   

Meanwhile at Nico's locker _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Meanwhile at Nico's locker

        "You coming to Pipes' tonight?" Nico slammed his locker door closed, and sighed, turning towards one of his best friends, Jason Grace. 

        "I might. I don't know yet, especially not so close after my, er- confrontation with Octavian." Jason's cheerful expression darkened, and his icy blue eyes stormed over. 

        "I'm gonna kill him. God, how was I ever friends with that asshole." Jason growled. Nico raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

        "Wow, you care about me so much that you'd curse? I'm honored." He picked up his books from the floor, and sighed again. "Listen, please don't mention that to anyone else. You're the only one who-- who knows about that."

        "Nico, come on! Of course I care. You're one of my best friends, and what that scumbag did was below the bar." The two friends recalled the event with bitter feelings.

Flashback

Nico and Jason were headed to leave the school, via Jason's car, before Jason felt himself slammed against the lockers. It was Octavian, the biggest asshole in school, who was stronger than he looked. Of course, the fact that he was holding a pocketknife against his throat.  
         
        "Well, well, well. The Golden Boy himself, Jason Grace. Nice to see you again, I mean, not really. I'm here for one purpose, and one purpose only." Octavian twisted his head to look at Nico.

        "I happen to know an interesting piece of information, about Mr. Tough Guy over there. Now, I'll only let you go if di Angelo tells his secret. If he doesn't, well then, Grace gets a new scar, right on his throat!" Nico paled, and tried his best to glare at Octavian in his distressed state.

        "Octavian," he hissed. "I thought you said--"

        "Bah! You really thought I was telling the truth. No way, you humiliated me, now you've got to pay. Now say it." Octavian growled. Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Say it!" he screeched, pressing the blade deeper into Jason's neck. 

        "I-I--"

        "That's right, how does it feel? Being put on the spot, huh?"

      "I've got a crush on Percy, okay? That's the big secret. Also, I've got this all on recording." Nico pulled out his phone from his pocket. "You tell anyone, you're expelled, and thrown in jail.  
Watch your back, scumbag." Jason pushed Octavian off of him, who scurried off out of the school. 

        "You okay, Jason?" Nico ran over to him, and kneeled down beside him. 

        "Me? Am I okay? Nico, did you not just hear yourself. Are YOU okay?" Nico chuckled.

        "I'm fine. It's no big deal, and I know you won't tell."  
         
        They spent the rest of the day talking to each other, and hanging out together.

Flashback Over

Nico sighed, and started walking to his class. 

        "I'll come. I think I've avoided him enough, Percy, I mean." 

        "Okay, but if you feel awkward at all, don't hesitate to pull me aside and I'll come up with some measly lie that Percy is stupid enough to believe, alright?" Nico gave him a weak, but genuine smile.

        "Alright."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha Hangouts at Piper's and Upsetting Realizations with Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, fellow humans (I hope) who decided to read this story because...why? I dunno, there's not much appealing besides promise of ships. Anyway, thanks for the hearts and the follows! This chapter will focus on Piper's house. We'll slowly learn a little more about Lou Ellen, and we'll finally meet others!! I'd like to add that Nico has a hard time because of his mom's death, mental abuse from his family, and bullying, but he's still kind of holding on to Bianca, whom we will also learn more about. Their relationship will be very defined. I would like to add that all of the stuff with Kronos isn't really happening, but Percy and Annabeth, as well as Thalia, Nico, Grover, and other's that were a main part of the Percy Jackson series, do have a bad memory of Luke, but that will be explained in later chapters. Please comment, and check out other stories on my account. I love the feedback from you guys! Well, I think that covers anything It's been quite the while since I updated, so here you go, y'all.

        Nico shuffled on Piper's doorstep, pressing the doorbell. He could hear the sound echo through the apartment. Seeing her house may have impressed the others, but Nico was used to mansions. Piper's house was entirely made up of one-way glass, no one outside could see in, the floors, the ceiling, the walls. It had five different floors, one for recreation, one for the kitchen, one was a pool with a balcony overlooking the city, one was a gorgeous garden, and one for the bedrooms. Piper pushed open the door and gave Nico a mischevious grin that made her look like the Stoll brothers, Annabeth's cousins.

        "Come right on in, darling. My dad's out until December, so crash as long as you need " Piper said, attempting and failing at a southern accent, and succeeding. As Nico walked in, he shed his wet sweater, and threw it on the couch. Outside, it was raining, and water trailed down the windows like teardrops.

        Nico followed Piper into a large lounge, where all his friends were. This was usually the room they spent the most time in, though Percy was sometimes found by the pool. It was the perfect place for hormonal, angst ridden high schoolers hang out. Comfy couches were scattered through the room, and huge blankets were spread on any exposing floor. Bookshelves stuffed with novels and magazines lined the walls, but everyone was paying attention to the platform TV that was hanging above a fireplace. The mantletop was adorned with photos of Piper and her dad, Piper and her friends, etc. As soon as Nico entered the room, he heard the intro to Harry Potter play. Groaning, he caught the attention of his friends.

        "Nico!" Annabeth called from her sprawled position next to Grover. "Just in time for an all night marathon of the greatest movies on earth." She grinned, and pushed a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes. 

        "Yeah, in a moment. Have you seen Percy?" he asked. Annabeth frowned, and tilted her head to the side in a question like manner.

        "No, come to think of it, he wasn't in school today." Nico furrowed his brow, shooting Jason a not-so-subtle glance. He simply shrugged, and turned to face the screen, but he was dazed and unfocused, only partially watching the movie. 

Eight hours later, they pause for a few minutes, for bathroom breaks, and of course, food. They recuparate to finish up the rest of the movies, and it's an event filled with a mixture of scattered popcorn across the hardwood floor, unsuspecting, unseemingly innocent kids, because that's all they were in that moment. Kids, just trying to figure the world out in their own eyes.

        If one were to watch the scene from above, it would be, interesting to say the least. Teenagers splayed across a floor, in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets, fascinated in watching another world, wishing they could be apart of it, yet not expecting the danger and adventure of their own lives to come, wrapped up in the dramatic events in the present that add to the entire plan brewing at the hands of what so many would call a psychopath.

* * *

 

**Third Person**

        "Perseus Jackson?" The teacher called the absent boy's name for the third time, before marking him down as absent with red ink, muttering under her breath. Piper and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks; they hadn't seen Percy in  _or_  out of school since two days ago, and the last time he wasn't in school, he ended up in the hospital. Annabeth kept tapping the desk, digging the tip of her pencil through her papers. Piper placed a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder, and Annabeth shot her a grateful smile. As soon as the bell rang, the two of them rushed out of the room, and out into the ocean of teenagers and middle-aged to elderly adults who only show up so they can get paid. 

        Traveling to the West Wing of the high school, Piper and Annabeth reached their lockers. Quickly putting in something similar to her combination, Annabeth tugged on the lock, enough to get it to open. She stacked her textbooks, and picked up her wallet, phone, and car keys, heading to the exit, not bothering to close her locker. Piper slammed it shut, and raced after her.

        "Annabeth, Annabeth, wait!" Piper exclaimed, and Annabeth turned around, eyes dark and worried, fists clenched, suppressing tears.

        "What? What could possibly be so important, Piper, that it's keeping me from seeing if Percy is  _alive?!_ " she screeched, and her heels dug into the dirt beneath her. Other students looked over, startled, and gave Annabeth dirty looks. Piper nervously glanced around, and grabbed her wrist to keep her from storming off again. 

        "I can't keep pretending like nothing's wrong. Something happened to him. I know it!" Annabeth seethed, tugging her arm out of Piper's grip. She ran to her silver Toyota, shut the door, slammed her foot, and hurriedly left the parking lot, not bothering to buckle her seat belt. 

        Piper looked after her, worried, as she ran a hand through her chocolate hair and sighed. She stared at her turquoise converse, then looked up at the sky, blinking tears out of her eyes.

        Something was coming. She didn't know what it was, or how to prepare, but she knew it was there. However, she wasn't reassured by that knowledge. If anything, she was terrified. 

_--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_--_--_--__--_--_-

        Everything felt wrong without Percy, and everyone who knew him felt it. It was unbalanced, and just not right. Without his sarcastic jokes to lighten the crowd, everyone sat in silence, staring forlornly at their sad lunches. A few mumbles were exchanged, but everyone was worried. Without his reassuring smiles and cheerful comments, they all felt stressed out. After all, he had helped them so much, what if something bad had happened to Percy?

        They couldn't bear even the thought of it. Percy was just too precious in their hearts for them to lose, even if they didn't show it. He came from a rough life so far as it is, and they didn't want him getting hurt. Especially because of someone else, not again. 

        "So, weather, am I right?" Leo tried to diffuse some of the tension with a joke, but with a hard glare, his weak smile fell back to a frown. Annabeth had gone off to talk to Sally, and she hadn't come back yet, or texted Piper, who was worried out of her mind, and guilty as  _hell_  for not following Annabeth. Jason was next to her, holding her hand and trying to talk to her, and Nico sat at the edge of the table, not eating anything, and simply staring off at the gray, cloud-filled skies. Many who didn't know him would've thought he was some sort of emo poet contemplating existence of life itself.

        However, at this moment, his thoughts were simply all tangled up, and he was trying to sort them out, figuring out what was right and wrong, until he was startled out of his stupor by none other than Annabeth Chase. 

        She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy as tears streamed accross her face. Her hair must've come out of it's ponytail as blonde, frizzy locks framed her worried face. 

        "What happened?"

        "Is he hurt"

        "OH MY GOD, is he...  _dead_?"

        Guesses and questions bombarded her as she heaved another sob, body shaking. Piper put an arm around her shoulder, quieted everyone else with a glare, and softly spoke, coaxing Annabeth to say something. 

        "H-He's disap-p-peared. He-He's gone, and no one,  _no one_ , nuh-knows wuh-where he is."


End file.
